O Castitatis Lilium
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: -¿No ves que la muerte es un descanso para mí? ¡DEJAME DESCANSAR! ¡MATAME KOUTA, HAZLO!-dijo Lucy -Tan hermosa, tan amena, tan pura, Nyu, O castitatis lilium. Susurró Kouta. Y las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron con la savia que brotaba del cuello de Lucy. -Gracias- susurró Lucy antes de cerrar los ojos, en su rostro de lirio por fin había paz. -Lo siento, Nyu, ahora descansa.


**O CASTITATIS LILIUM**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN**

Lucy lloraba como una niña pequeña abrazada a Kouta.

-Lo he soportado todo para que llegara este día- le dijo con los ojos carmesí lacrimosos.

Kouta la miró con tristeza.

Lucy sacó un bisturí de entre sus ropas

-Kouta, mátame por favor- le suplico al atónito chico.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

-Este mundo es un infierno, Kouta, yo…me lo merezco, sí, lo que no merezco es que tu me ames, yo te hice infeliz, yo maté a tu familia…

Kouta la acallo posando un suave dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mírame- le pidió el chico.

Lucy levantó la vista y azul y carmesí se encontraron.

-Tienes razón, este mundo es un infierno, tienes razón, me hiciste infeliz al matar a mi hermana y a mi padre pero…también me hiciste feliz a mí.

Lucy le miró incrédula, ella era una asesina, ella había robado la felicidad de muchas personas, incluso la felicidad de su amado Kouta.

-Aquella niña solitaria quien adoraba mi cajita de música, la que me acompañó unos días en el mejor y a la vez más trágico verano de mi vida eres tú. Aquella niña que mató a mi familia porque me creía un mentiroso eres tú Kaede. Aquella joven que escapó de ese horrible encierro, eres tú, Lucy, la jovencita inocente a la que rescatamos de la playa eres tú, Nyu.

-Durante todos estos años he soportado la peor de las torturas sólo para que llegue el día en que te pueda pedir perdón a la cara. Con ello no revivirán los muertos pero con tu perdón mi alma se sosegará un poco ¡PERDON KOUTA PERDON!

Kouta volvió a abrazarla al ver que sus lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

-Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi familia, pero si vuelves a matar a alguien te odiaré por siempre. Además ¿Quién dice que el monstruo eres tú y no los humanos?

Lucy le miró confundida.

-Nací para matar- le respondió.

-Puede ser- acotó Kouta- pero los humanos te hemos obligado a que seas sí, fuimos nosotros…incluso yo, creíste que te traicioné como los otros, los otros se burlaban de ti, los otros experimentaban contigo ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora? Para mí no eres ni Lucy ni Kaede, eres la más dulce de todas, tu verdadero yo es Nyu.

-¡Basta! ¡BASTA KOUTA BASTA!- gritó Lucy todavía llorando- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? ¿Qué si me volvía una asesina me matarías? Demuéstrame que eres diferente a los demás ¡Cumple tu promesa! ¿No entiendes que no soporto más? ¿No ves que la muerte es un descanso para mí? ¡DEJAME DESCANSAR! ¡MATAME KOUTA, HAZLO! Demuéstrame que sí eres diferente- susurró al final.

-Kouta se acercó a ella y Lucy le extendió el bisturí.

-Tan hermosa, tan amena, tan pura, Nyu, O castitatis lilium. Susurró Kouta dándole un abrazo y besándola.

Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron con la savia carmesí que brotaba del cuello de Lucy.

-Gracias- susurró Lucy antes de cerrar los ojos, en su rostro de lirio por fin había paz.

-Lo siento, Nyu, ahora descansa.

Para siempre.

.

.

.

.

_Pasaron ya muchos años desde aquel día, recuerdo que luego comenzó a llover, las gotas de lluvia se llevaron nuestras lágrimas y tu sangre, la lluvia se llevó todo tu dolor._

_Aún te recuerdo ¡Cómo olvidarte! A pesar de nunca más poder verte, estás en mi mente, siempre vengo aquí, cada verano, en donde nos conocimos, en donde escuchamos esa melodía que nos unió, en donde jugábamos aquel verano… cumplo mi promesa_…"Nos vemos aquí, como siempre" _¿Lo recuerdas? Estoy aquí para ti__**, like always**__ (como siempre)_

-¡Papá! ¡Mira, aquí hay algo enterrado! – dijo Nyu mirando a Kouta y señalándole algo entre las rocas que cubrían los restos del que alguna vez fuera el perrito de Lucy.

Kouta se acercó donde su hija y vio una pequeña botellita con un papelito adentro.

Cuando Kouta leyó el mensaje comenzó a llorar pues veía nítida la imagen de Lucy cuando niña sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué lloras papá?- preguntó Nyu con inocencia.

-Mi amiga… la de hace tantos años… ¡Por fin la pude ver!- respondió Kouta aún sollozando.

-¡Hola!- saludaron dos voces al unísono.

-¡Las hermanas Kaede!- dijo Nyu sorprendida- ¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque? –les preguntó.

-Vinimos a ver a un viejo amigo- respondieron las niñas al unísono y cuando Kouta se dio la vuelta para verlas mejor creyó que lo que veía era un engaño de sus ojos…

_Quizás todo vuelva comenzar de nuevo…pero esta vez será distinto, será para mejor._

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Elfen Lied es una obra de arte, puede que a muchos les impacte por lo gore, pero para mi, tanto el manga como el anime son un deleite para los sentidos y para la mente, quizás porque creo que Lucy es un ser incomprendido, que los diclonius son seres incomprendidos por ser diferentes y, que a pesar de su naturaleza homicida, los humanos *como siempre* les alentaron a ser como son y ellos se defendieron como pudieron, eso está claro en las palabras de Mariko en el anime cuando conoció a su padre y en las de Lucy cuando aquellos niños la atacaron _¡LOS QUE NO SON HUMANOS SON USTEDES!._

Este anime/manga tiene para dar más pues a pesar de su crudeza es una ínfima parte de lo que los humanos somos capaces de hacer y del resultado que nuestras acciones pueden ocasionar, en este caso, el carácter de la diclonius Lucy, en especial.

Espero que disfruten de mi versión del final de esta obra maestra.

**MARTES, 05 DE MARZO DEL 2013 **


End file.
